Discussioni utente:LordRemiem
Discussioni_utente:LordRemiem/Archivio Discussioni_utente:LordRemiem/Archivio_2 Movies Interessante. Adesso però dobbiamo aspettare Capitan America e i Guardiani della galassia. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:05, gen 28, 2014 (UTC) Restyling Stavo pensando a una cosa. Non darebbe più un'idea di completezza se facessimo una pagina su ogni singola apparizione di una magia o di un'invocazione? In questo modo potremmo dividere in sezioni il tutto e segnalare le zone in cui si può comprare, i nemici che ne fanno uso, nel caso delle invocazioni se ci sono boss battle, e le eventuali differenze tra le versioni del gioco. In questo modo potremmo anche ottimizzare lo spazio senza pericolo di fare le pagine troppo lunghe. Fammi sapere che ne pensi. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:14, feb 4, 2014 (UTC) Il problema è proprio quello dei ruoli nella trama: ho realizzato che la pagina viene troppo pasticciata se mettiamo le sezioni di boss e personaggio nella stessa pagina: in fondo con i personaggi normali non lo facciamo. Almeno per personaggi come Bahamut di FFIV dovrò fare una pagina a sè. Mi era venuta in mente questa cosa anche perché le categorie che dovremmo mettere sarebbero tantissime su ciascuna pagina. Avevo pensato a una soluzione così. Purtroppo, però, non sono riuscito a implementare i codici della wiki di KH per adattarle :( --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:33, feb 4, 2014 (UTC) No, ma almeno elencare le caratteristiche singole di ogni magia/nemico/evocazione in modo più ordinato, come nella pagina che ti ho linkato. Ora, qui sono io che voglio essere fiscale, però sinceramente, con tutti i giochi che dobbiamo elencare rischiamo di fare un casino assurdo e delle pagine improponibilmente lunghe. Questo è il principale motivo per cui ho voluto separare la pagina su un personaggio da quella del suo gameplay. Tu hai parlato di pagine corte: meglio una pagina corta che dice tutto, che una pagina lunga che dice solo metà. Comunque, se hai un'idea migliore dimmi, poi ne parlerò anche con Teo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:48, feb 4, 2014 (UTC) Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare un problema: forse è meglio dividere la pagina delle abilità Apeiron in Danni e HP Apeiron, per la diversa frequenza con cui le due diverse abilità appaiono. Ho in programma di fare la stessa cosa con Nulmagia. Questa pagina la possiamo usare come pagina "generica", in cui parliamo delle caratteristiche di queste due, ma non delle apparizioni... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:30, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Pensavo ne avessimo già convenuto. Chi la fa? Io o tu? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:34, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Beh, in fondo parlare dell'aeronave non è la stessa cosa che fare la lista di tutte le aeronavi presenti nei singoli giochi, non ti pare? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:53, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Sai, qui non si tratta di copiare, ma di scrivere la stessa cosa perché non c'è modo migliore per scriverla. Comunque, il layout della pagina nella wiki americana è abbastanza brutto, quindi c'è un po' da cambiare. Cambiando un attimo argomento, che ne dici di archiviare la tua pagina di discussioni? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:08, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Comunque, facciamo una cosa, la pagina la comincio a preparare io, tu intanto fai altre tre pagine a tua completa discrezionem e quando hai finito la posto. OK? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:39, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) Hai qualche idea per la pagina 1999? Ne manca solo una e non posso postare la mia senza quella. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:06, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Il punto è quello: è pronta e finita. Purtroppo non sono riuscito a dire molto altro rispetto a quanto c'era scritto nella wiki americana, ma ho scambiato di posto alcune sezioni per renderla un po' più ordinata. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:52, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Pagine Potevi lasciarne qualcuna. Guadosalam, Besaid e Kilika erano salvabili e così altre, scusa... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:33, feb 10, 2014 (UTC) Neanche più di tanto. Il problema è che quella storia è stata scritta perché Nojima non aveva altre idee per fare un seguito a Final Fantasy X-2 e allora ha detto: "Sai cosa? Facciamo tornare Sin e rendiamo Yuna di nuovo una suora, poi facciamola lasciare con Tidus e scriviamo la stessa storia di FFX ma con i protagonisti più vecchi." Seriamente, l'unica cosa che mi intriga di questo possibile seguito sono i due personaggi nuovi, che non hanno nemmeno tutta l'attenzione che potrebbero avere... perché l'idea di fare un seguito così, ADESSO, non è una gran furbata. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:10, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Purtroppo non sanno più cosa vuol dire ascoltare i fans, e questo è un grosso problema per tutte le case videoludiche. Purtroppo, se diventi famoso, la gente si aspetta qualcosa da te, e se qualcuno ti chiede qualcos'altro devi decidere se prenderti il rischio di non avere lo stesso successo oppure no. Così è stato per Bravely Default (se mai deciderai di comprarti un 3DS, ti consiglio caldamente di prenderti questo gioco perché è sensazionale): i giapponesi non pensavano che avrebbe avuto successo in occidente, considerata la volubilità degli americani con gli RPG, ma le statistiche sono andate pesantemente contro qualunque loro pronostico e il gioco ha venduto un casino. Il problema è che hanno (giustamente, a mio avviso) paura di cambiare le carte in tavola. E finalmente, domani passerò San Valentino con Lightning... ^^' --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:21, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) ^ Condoglianze. Comunque non sono mai stato bravo con i moveset fanmade: mi sembra che tu abbia già fatto tutto, quindi non so cosa potrei aggiungere e/o migliorare.-- 18:51, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Con i costumi è facilissimo: scegli tra versione Ultimate, X-Force, Weapon X, Cablepool e tanti altri (specie questi). Per la Modalità EX, credo basti l'aura che ottiene dopo aver preso un frammento della tavola McGuffin di Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions (senza cloni però).-- 23:58, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Tritamago Leggi la pagina di Gidan: quando equipaggia una daga, ne usa una sola mentre l'altra è la Orichalcum. Due tritamago fuse insieme fanno una Organix, è tutta un'altra arma. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:09, feb 24, 2014 (UTC) Magie Per adesso è solo una prova, ma se vuoi dare una mano, magari modificando le pagine già esistenti o creandone di nuove, non c'è problema. Scusa se non ti ho risposto prima, ma in questo periodo sto facendo cinquantaduemila cose diverse e non mi ricordo di fare tutto. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:52, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) FFTA Bisogna considerare cosa può fare/ottenere un giocatore medio che si è limitato a fare le missioni disponibili fino a quel punto senza grindare: in qualunque GDR tattico multiclasse tutti possono raggiungere il level cap prima di determinati punti o anche ripetendo all'infinito la prima area, grazie tante. Senza contare che pur agendo casualmente, rimangono comunque nemici con set di equipaggiamento, affinità elementali e abilità specifiche per la missione, che richiedono determinate risposte da parte del giocatore. E mago bianco a parte, dubito fortemente che ci sia una singola classe da usare in continuazione in tutte le missioni, e questo senza contare il fatto di selezionare la combinazione tra la prima e la seconda abilità di classe: in una missione contro i non-morti per esempio c'è differenza tra un monaco bianco con tecniche del difensore e un arciere che usa anche i tre gradi della magia nera Fire, ma entrambi sono ugualmente efficaci. Il sistema ha troppe combinazioni perché si possa generalizzare come dici tu. Nel PvP di MAA mi accontendo di Strange difensore e Magik, se la cavano anche contro gli strateghi (l'unica vera rottura è Rescue ma più che altro perché rende le battaglie lunghe e il PC rischia di fondersi dopo un po'); per il resto non ho molto tempo da poter dedicare per il farmaggio, e già di mio sono indietrissimo con i PC, quindi di E-ISO 8 sia specifici che generici non ne uso neanche uno, ma per ora mi va bene così.-- 22:58, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) Beh, non avevo fatto così anch'io con questa? Sì, non ho nulla in contrario, specialmente perché non si può realmente fare pagine su ogni nemico del Tactics, ma piuttosto sulle battaglie intere. Comunque, ho rimesso a posto la pagina di Invisira: perché quando l'hai modificata tu non ne hai approfittato per testare il nuovo format su una magia di un altro capitolo (leggasi: fanne qualcun'altra, magari ^^)? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 20:38, apr 2, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per il benvenuto! Sì sì, amo le strategie e ne ho lette a bizzeffe in internet per vedere quale fosse la migliore e per scoprire nuovi modi di combattere! Farò il possibile per collaborare con voi! Lorenz Kurosaki Leonhart (discussioni) 16:14, mag 6, 2014 (UTC) Chococo rosso? Ma certo! :D Io odio a morte livellare e fino a Orlandu non ho potuto fare a meno di un simpatico pennuto che equilibrasse il mio gruppo. Poi però con tutti i personaggi che si uniscono nel 4° capitolo (tipo Meliadoul, molto forte anche lei) l'ho messo da parte fino a congedarlo. --Zefirus (discussioni) 13:46, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) Automa Non nel remake: la classe è Automa lì, e ti ricordo che il remake ha le traduzioni migliori. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:13, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Sai, se invece di tradurla dall'inglese avessero preso dal giapponese (il termine usato è Hikari no Kāten, "tenda di luce"), non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Comunque, vedo che ti è piaciuta l'immagine della magia Terrore ^^. Chissà se piace anche a chi scrive nella tua pagina di discussioni :asd: --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:23, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Cosa ti serve? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:23, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Più che altro, il tuo personaggio è una discreta Mary Sue. Comunque, vedo cosa posso fare. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:24, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) La tua descrizione non mi fa cambiare idea sul fatto che si tratti di una Mary Sue. Potentissimo, dotato di un bordello di abilità e praticamente senza alcun problema a usarle: praticamente l'incarnazione dei propri desideri, come molti personaggi di fanfic risultano essere. Esattamente come Peter, con la differenza che io l'ho creato espressamente per essere una Mary Sue ^^: figa, la sua intera razza è praticamente l'equivalente del mio universo di Shinryu! In quanto a Cap, mi permetto di dissentire: Capitan America è stato creato proprio per essere la perfetta rappresentazione dell'ideale americano, e le ragioni per cui nei fumetti vecchi non sembrava avere difetti o caratteristiche di un uomo del suo tempo sono due. #Negli anni '60 quasi tutti i supereroi erano rappresentazioni di fantasie e desideri maschili, più che veri esseri umani. #Capitan America NON è un uomo di quell'epoca: è rimasto congelato per un sacco di anni (quanti dipende dall'universo), quindi ha anche senso che si comporti come il pesce fuor d'acqua che è. Non so se hai mai visto com'è nell'universo Ultimate, ma lì invece è un difetto unico. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:54, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Il problema è che poi mi dici che si diverte a combattere contro Dormammu (non esattamente l'ultimo arrivato tra i cattivi) e diventa il successore di Destino (mi auguro che fosse un Doombot): mi sa tanto che non hai capito il concetto di Mary Sue. Tanto per farti un esempio, Luke Skywalker è una MS, perché nell'arco di tre film diventa improponibilmente potente senza che quello sviluppo sia completamente visto; Harry Potter è una MS, perché una società di maghi retrogradi e pigri si affida a un bambino di undici anni senza alcuna esperienza nell'uso della magia per sconfiggere Lord Voldemort, solo perché quest'ultimo non è in grado neppure di toccarlo per via della forza dell'AMMOREH; Sephiroth (circa) e Caius Ballad sono MS, perché anche se li sconfiggi, i loro piani hanno comunque effetto. Non si tratta di essere nabbi, si tratta di avere uno sviluppo e un motivo valido per essere così forti: devi pensare meno da scrittore di fanfic e più da scrittore. Altrimenti finisci come quell'autore che ha creato un cattivo per i Giovani Titani che, letteralmente, cambiava poteri da una pagina all'altra! Permettimi inoltre di ricordarti che il primo cattivo di quasi tutti i supereroi è l'ultimo arrivato, o comunque qualcuno senza poteri. Non prendertela per quello che dico: ti sto solo consigliando come altre persone fanno con me ^^. Comunque, se riesco ti carico il disegno nei prossimi giorni. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:02, giu 30, 2014 (UTC) Per ora non ho un emulatore per SNES, e per ora non ho particolare interesse a prenderlo. Da quello che ho visto di PFVI, non è brutto, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto che avessero fatto un lavoro più completo, tipo modificare anche gli scenari e i mostri. Purtroppo non mi piaceva particolarmente l'idea di questo gioco, perché le atmosfere dei due media mi sembrano troppo diverse fra loro. Prima o poi lo proverò, comunque. Hai visto piuttosto il nuovo design del bestiario di FFI? Ora sto lavorando a quello di FFII, e sto anche progettando una pulizia completa delle immagini: devono avere un nome specifico in base al gioco da cui provengono e alla versione, e gli sprite dei mostri devono anche avere una versione più grande della versione 2D più recente, in modo che si veda l'immagine nell'anteprima. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:21, lug 15, 2014 (UTC) Come puoi vedere, non le ho messe, perché non fanno parte del bestiario della versione Dawn of Souls, ma le metteremo separate nella versione 20th Anniversary. Per quanto riguarda FFV, per ora metteremo ancora gli sprite della versione Advance, visto che nessuno ha ancora trovato il modo di rippare in maniera decente gli sprite della versione IOS: perchè non sono compressi come quelli di FFVI (hai visto che belli, tra l'altro)? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:37, lug 15, 2014 (UTC) UPS Scusa, avrei dovuto avvertirti, sono stato a Rimini fino a stasera. Comunque, il disegno lo carico appena è pronto. Ti va bene se per adesso è solo in bianco e nero? Per quello che mi hai detto su FB, ti ricordo che il cambiamento degli eventi in X-Men GduFP ha completamente modificato la timeline da quel momento in avanti, quindi a livello tecnico X-Men 3 e il finale di X-Men 2 sono stati completamente annullati, e hanno luogo in un universo alternativo di cui i fan non vogliono più sentir parlare. In quanto alla sostituzione di Rachel con Kitty Pryde, la spiegazione è semplice: siccome Ciclope è già morto nella vecchia timeline, viene da sé che non può esistere Rachel all'epoca dell'ultimo film. Perché proprio Kitty non lo so proprio. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:32, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Mah, sinceramente possono anche aprire la strada a nuove storie molto interessanti, compresi sviluppi che possono rimandare a universi alternativi che sono stati popolari anni addietro: abbiamo già avuto un Thor donna e un Cap nero, quindi non vedo perché non dargli una possibilità. E poi cosa credi, che daranno di punto in bianco il martello magico a un altro personaggio senza motivo apparente? Di certo Thor combinerà qualche cazzata che lo porterà a perdere temporaneamente Mjollnir. Non ricordo tanti problemi quando toccò a Beta Ray Bill, e a lui il martello capitò per puro caso! E poi, è solo una scusa per rilanciare un bel po' di nuove serie per smaltire un po' la continuità e invogliare nuovi lettori a ricominciare da un vero Numero 1, come è stato per Superior Spider-Man, ed esattamente come quest'ultima serie, non durerà per sempre, massimo massimo un anno o due. In quanto a Kitty... il suo potere nel film funziona in modo molto diverso da quello di Rachel nel fumetto: Kitty è in grado di spedire la coscienza di una persona nel suo passato, ma il processo può risultare dannoso per entrambe, perché devono essere sempre connesse (nella versione integrale del film, siccome Kitty viene ferita da Logan, è sostituita da Rogue). Rachel, invece, non ha bisogno di essere connessa in quel modo, le basta essere legata telepaticamente alla coscienza di Kitty e riesce a rimandarla nel passato senza problemi, ma deve comunque proteggere il corpo di Kitty nel futuro, perché se muore lei, morirà anche la sua coscienza e si creerà un paradosso. Non so spiegartelo molto chiaramente, ma prova a leggere il fumetto, potresti trovarlo su internet, oppure possiamo vederci a Milano e te lo presto io. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 22:12, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Non ne ho la benché minima idea. So solo che mi fa davvero imbestialire. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:20, lug 27, 2014 (UTC) Veramente... Ti suggerirei di non prendere tutto quello che dice D&D come oro colato: assomiglierà anche a un pollo spennato, ma la viverna è a tutti gli effetti un tipo di drago. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 09:41, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Rivale del drago, DOVE? Le viverne sono in quasi ogni aspetto inferiori ai draghi classici, ma al contempo sono quelle biologicamente più plausibili. Il termine "drago", in latino, significa semplicemente "rettile", ma dovrebbe essere usato per identificare determinate creature mitologiche, caratterizzate dalla capacità di volare, sputare fuoco et similia. Ora, vorrei sapere: perché la viverna, che è la più comune rappresentazione del drago sin dai tempi del medioevo, non è più considerata come tale, ma il Long cinese, che con un drago europeo non ha nulla a che fare, è comunque definito "drago"? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:58, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Hai detto esattamente ciò che mi fa incazzare di più: dire che la viverna non è un drago solo perché non ha le braccia è una stronzata, perché come ti ho detto, il drago cinese non ha nulla a che fare con quello europeo. Il drago d'oro di D&D non ha né braccia né gambe, come la metti con quello? I draghi moderni sono sempre più spesso ritratti senza le zampe davanti, ma non sono comunque viverne, perché hanno una postura completamente diversa: i draghi di Harry Potter, quelli di Skyrim, mothaf***in' SMAUG (e se provi a dire che è brutto, ti faccio male). In quanto alla rappresentazione classica, ti faccio notare che sugli stemmi araldici medievali è più facile trovare una viverna che non un drago classico, al punto che anche il drago di San Giorgio era una stracavolo di viverna (la quasi totalità delle rappresentazioni somiglia a questo)! Come ho detto, la parola "drago" è usata in diversi modi, ma non indica sempre un determinato tipo di creatura. O mi vuoi dire che dobbiamo declassare il drago tempestoso dagli otto draghi di FFVI perché ha l'aspetto di una viverna? Ecco alcune delle sottocategorie di drago conosciute: Amphiptere (serpiforme, con ali e senza zampe), Amphisbaena (due zampe, ali e due teste), Lindwurm (due sole zampe e niente ali), Wyrm (serpiforme), Dragone (quello classico con quattro zampe e due ali), Viverna (simili ai draghi indiani), Mushussu (senza ali e simile a un mammifero), Coccatrice e Basilisco (sottospecie di viverne), Drago marino (devo anche descrivertelo?), e posso andare ancora avanti. Figa, la saga di Final Fantasy considera draghi anche i dinosauri, come la mettiamo? Non importa cosa dicono gli altri universi, nell'immaginario comune la viverna è ancora un drago, e nella saga di Final Fantasy pure. Se ti chiedi perché non la conto nella pagina generica del drago, la risposta è: perché alcune volte lo faccio (FFVI, FFXII, FFXIII), e perché esiste anche la pagina specifica sulla viverna. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:52, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Ti prego, dimmi che non hai appena detto che non conosci Lo Hobbit -_- --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:04, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) Era "La DESOLAZIONE di Smaug", e te lo devi guardare o ti picchio XD. Comunque, i Drow sono un'invenzione di D&D, ma prendono ispirazione dagli elfi oscuri della mitologia nordica, che sono sempre elfi, ma nati di oscurità anziché di luce. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:12, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) L'idea era proprio quella: ti ho mandato un messaggio con una data precisa sul cellulare. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:25, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) EWWW! Posso dirlo? Preferivo non saperlo... e comunque temo che il tuo personaggio uscirebbe donna dal mio universo se provasse a fare la testa calda con gente che pesta divinità extradimensionali per ammazzare il tempo! Il tuo personaggio ha (comprensibilmente) problemi con Dormammu, un Fainamon sarebbe sufficiente a mettere in difficoltà Eternità, tutti i Fainamon della galassia ridurrebbero in cenere il Tribunale vivente e un bel po' di altre entità supreme. u_u Vaccate a parte, complimenti per la pagina. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:57, ago 4, 2014 (UTC) Semantiche Sempre meglio di te, che hai scritto una manica di vaccate sulla parte di Bhunivelze: come ho scritto nel manuale di stile, se non sai una cosa, non la scrivere! u_u Riguardo al "copiare", non è colpa mia se gli americani scrivono cose che scriverei anche io e in una maniera più adatta a un'enciclopedia. E comunque, sulla pagina degli Orbe ho scritto solo l'intro simile agli americani, il resto è conforme al format di questa wiki. In quanto al template, magari tu che ne sai più di me potresti aiutarmi a capire perché non è uguale a quello degli americani (che secondo me è fatto davvero bene) e perché non si chiude? Per quanto riguarda il tuo personaggio, mi fa abbastanza sorridere la sua storia. XD --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:07, ago 5, 2014 (UTC) Intendevo quello che avevi già scritto sulla personalità. Comunque, la cosa è legata ai numerosi template che compongono queste tabelle: io supponevo che funzionassero allo stesso modo sia da noi che da loro, ma a quanto pare c'è qualche differenza di codice, in modo particolare per quanto riguarda il collapse. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:01, ago 6, 2014 (UTC) Niente, mi fa sorridere e basta ^^ --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 12:13, ago 6, 2014 (UTC) No. So solo che si tratta di una compressione particolare, ma con sincerità non ne capisco il senso. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:25, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Sinceramente ho solo il sentore che qualunque cosa tu prenda prima di andare a letto sia scaduta da qualche mese XD. Comunque grazie per avermi detto quella roba del PSN, perché non capivo come mai non riuscissi più a connettermi. Certo però che se non compri una PS3 per questo motivo sei un po' pirla: a parte per i DLC e i giochi con il multiplayer online non serve a moltissimo. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:47, ago 24, 2014 (UTC) Perché, credi che io i personaggi DLC di Injustice li abbia scaricati? Mi sono preso direttamente la versione figa che li ha già tutti! Comunque, ti ripeto, considerato che pian piano la PS4 sta prendendo il sopravvento, la PS3 non costa più così tanto. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:52, ago 24, 2014 (UTC) Type-0 Personalmente sono abbastanza contento di queste news: finalmente posso iniziare a risparmiare per la PS4 (seh, ma dove, che ho ancora un bordello di giochi da prendere?). Per fare un pronostico, comunque, direi che uscirà a primavera o inizio estate, giusto per seguire il trend dei giochi più recenti della SE. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:01, ago 30, 2014 (UTC) La conoscevo già, e questa funziona, perché non è stupida e si basa sull'analisi delle descrizioni del pokédex e mostra cosa sarebbero realmente capaci di fare i Pokémon. Ovviamente, bisogna tenere presente che la maggior parte delle descrizioni del pokédex è piuttosto esagerata: se Alakazam ha un quoziente intellettivo superiore a 5000, perché non è in grado di parlare (mi riferisco ovviamente alla logica dell'anime, in cui quasi tutti i Pokémon non sanno dire altro che il loro nome)? Se la lava che compone Magcargo è più calda del sole, come mai non fonde qualunque cosa gli si trovi vicino? Se le ossa di Rhyhorn sono 1000 volte più pesanti di quelle umane, come fa a muoversi, specialmente con delle zampe così corte? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:36, set 1, 2014 (UTC)